My Father, My Foe
by Crimson Flames1
Summary: Draco and Harry established relationship + James NOT Harrys Dad + Snape IS?! =MUST READ{Draco/Harry ,Lily/Snape ,Ron/Pansy}
1. Reveiling Pictures

Whitewolf02 side note: This is a Draco/Harry fanfic..you don't like it...GO AWAY! by the way  
this is an effort of two people; me and her. (Crimson Flames and whitewolf02) We DO NOT; I  
repeat DO NOT own anything having to do with Harry Potter unless it's our own warped minds.  
Thank you...enjoy the fic::::  
  
Side note from Crimson Flames: This is my first HP fic. If I wanted flames I would start a fire ,  
critizim is welcome judgment is not. Feel free to complement me, I love to hear what people  
think as my friend so eloquently put it, We don't Own Harry Potter, If I did I'd be a hell of a lot  
richer and well.... if they were ours some char would be a little less straight *Grin* Byes!  
  
----------------  
  
Professor Snape sat in his office eyes diverted from the harsh light, at least that is what it seemed  
to him, his onyx eyes held unshed tears.  
  
Tears for her.  
  
Tears for himself   
  
And tears for the past.  
  
Long fingers turned page after page of the developmental stages of a young child  
  
Moving pictures that depicted Lily Potter holding the raven haired child in her arms and the  
picture was labeled 'Harold James Potter ; Welcome Home.'  
  
* Lily was even more radiant and beautiful while holding that child.*  
  
Lily's precise handwriting read many lines but her writing stopped at a newspaper clipping; 'Lily  
and James Potter found dead; son only survivor and is at undisclosed location.'   
  
Severus Snape was not known for betraying his emotions but upon seeing this he angrily swiped  
small trails of liquid pain from his eyes.  
  
Turing the page his own slanted scribe greeted him by saying 'A New Home'. and below this was  
a small picture of Harry in his cupboard; and then a picture of him cooking, and a picture of him  
crying alone.  
  
Another turn of the page brought forth a page labeled 'Birthdays Uncelebrated' Pictures of  
every birthday Harry had had but never celebrated. And if Snape focused he could see that great  
bastard Dursely in the background.  
  
If Severus didn't have the self-control he had taught himself that fat lot of a muggle wouldn't be  
on the face of the planet.  
  
The next lot of pictures were more familiar, pictures taken by Albus the kind wizard had left  
around two years ago.  
  
Labeled 'Hogwarts' they showed Harry at Quidditch matches, playing chess with one of the  
numerous Weasly's, sitting in class and with friends. And of course ones from the ending  
ceremonies.  
  
The next page presented itself with the title 'Loves of Thee'. Severus allowed his tears to ebb  
away and a small smirk to present itself on his long face.  
  
Pictures of a supposed couple, Harry and Hermione, from first to fourth year showed the  
boy-who-lived and the know-it-all Ms. Granger. Many believed them to be a couple.  
  
That changed in fifth year. A picture depicted the couple of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter;  
there was neither a submissive or dominant role in their relationship and that much was evident.  
The picture itself was hard to pick out who was holding who.  
  
It seemed as though an off kilter relationship but rarely was Harry, and for that matter Draco,  
seen as happy as those two were in the vicinity of each other.  
  
The next page was a blank one. So picking up his black raven feather quill he labeled the page as  
'Graduation.'  
  
Unaware to Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy had been standing in the doorway watching and  
calling out he let himself be known.  
  
"Professor?" came his voice as Professor Snape jumped and slammed the book shut; resuming  
his normal intimidating posture.  
  
"Blast it Malfoy! What is it? Have you no manners ? Do you not know how to knock?" came  
Snape's rapid-fire questioning.  
  
"I only wanted to speak with you for the last time in my entire life span, if that's not to much of  
a burden." said Draco in his normal over dramatic manner.  
  
Snape scoffed and shook his head.  
  
"If I should be so lucky" grumbled Snape, before finishing his speech.  
  
"It will only be a matter of months before both you and Potter , both renter my life, once again"  
  
He said both as if it were a curse word needing to be noted for it's meaning.  
  
Draco took his seat with out being asked but being a Malfoy when did he ever ask for anything.   
  
Snape looked unamused, very unamused , as he leaned on the desk slightly towering over the  
now sitting Draco.  
  
"Well boy ? What is it ? Don't dolly. Out with it, I haven't all the time to dilly dally like you  
students who I may add should be studying for NEWTS ." snapped Snape .  
  
While Draco looked at the at the picture album and for once held his tongue, Snape got  
irriatated and took the book quickly but lovingly like a child , fragile and easy to break he  
placed it back on the shelf. He turned to look at Draco very well aware his student was  
following his actions with attentive gaze.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts Draco spoke; "Is there any way for Harry and I to further our  
relationship?"  
  
Severus Snape normally cool and calm seemed to stand taller and more alert, perhaps more un  
easily at the mention of that name.  
  
"I don't know about your relationship ,Malfoy , I'd think you'd have decent Slythrin sense to  
have no interest in him, honestly such an insufferable Gryffindor."  
  
Draco would have been defensive but he smirked .  
  
* time to play the hidden card *  
  
he thought to him self.  
  
"With all do respect, Sir, weren't you involved with a Gryffindor , your self?"  
  
It was time for the Snape to go on the defensive, apparently Draco learned which buttons to  
push.  
  
"What do you know of this matter?" He snapped.  
  
Draco smiled, a becoming look for the previously known "blonde brat ferret boy".  
  
"I know it was Harry's Mum, and you were with her , for a while" came Draco's confident  
response.  
  
Serveus dropped his shield for a moment , just a instant but in that instant a barrage of emotions  
were very visible to Draco's knowing eyes, saddness , pain, fear- ,no not Professor Snape had it  
been anyone else he wouldn't have hesitated to say it was fear, but...not Snape, could it be, and if  
so why.  
  
Draco watched looking concerned and in truth worried, something clearly was bothering his  
instructor, he wondered if Snape would tell him.  
  
Before he could ask how ever, Snape opened a locked desk draw and drew back a old letter, if  
faded white, with a wax seal of a flower, a lily perhaps.   
  
"See that Potter gets this at once it's most urgent."   
  
Was all Snape said as he departed the office, any faster and Draco would have said he was  
fleeing. On one level or another Draco guessed he was, but from what?  
  
Draco stood tucking the letter into his robe pocket and left to find Harry. 


	2. Shadows of the Past, Fury of the Present

Crimson Flames here; Same as before THANKS FOR READING, also if you think 2  
teenagers from the sticks OWNED Harry Potter do you think we'd still LIVE HERE?   
LOL same as always we don't own them, wish we did but we don't . So Don't sue us  
we're broke. :=D NE-who thanks for readin' and enjoy.  
  
Whitewolf02: Don't like slash GO AWAY,LIKE SLASH READ AND REVIEW, PRETTY  
PRETTY PLEASE! (yes this dumb disclaimer for whitewolf was written by crimson many  
sorries lol Bye!)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Shadows of the past  
Fury of the present  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Harry sat there looking through one of the many photo albums he had.   
  
His favorite was the one of his parents although the one of him an Draco was a close second. He smiled as he opened the one on top and his smile incresed upon seeing his dad and Sirius in their quidditch robes.  
  
His dad was a seeker and Sirius was a beater....Now that Sirius was free Harry could pump him for all the information he wanted about his parents.  
  
He faintly heard the door open and he put the photo album down...this was his very last day at Hogwarts...his home; his soulmate's home....the very place they met.  
  
Tears pricked his eyes as memories rushed him. Looking into the mirror he noticed that he really did not resemble James Potter that much...his hair had flattened in the past year and his face had become long, like his mother's.  
  
Sitting down on his bed he let the tears course down his cheeks from the emerald eyes until strong arms encircled him without asking questions.  
  
Harry leaned into the arms, he knew it was Draco for his smell was all his own.  
  
"What's the matter mela?" said Draco using his pet name for Harry.  
  
"This is our last day here Drake.." said Harry as Draco held him even closer and tighter to relay his comfort.  
  
"Amin Mele Lle...Amin Mela Lle.." said Draco as he continued to hold Harry and whisper sweet nothings to him.  
  
After a while Harry broke from his boyfriend's embrace and he continued packing and eventually, after a good few moments of watching Harry bend over, began to help.  
  
As Draco began to pack the letter worked it's way out and Harry picked it up.  
  
"Choosing Snape over me Dyne?" said Harry grinning as Draco looked at it and told him "He said it was of upmost urgency...read it."   
  
Harry looked at Draco and decided to humor him as he opened the letter and pulled out a note with black script that Harry was used to seeing marking his potions homework and another piece of parchment.  
  
Sitting down on the bed Harry pulled out the note first to read it.  
  
Your mother left this in my care  
the day before she died.  
I did not read it out of respect.  
  
That was all it said, of course Harry knew it was Snape..hell after seven years of seeing it one knows how what it looks like.  
  
The crypticness of the message made Harry wonder if Snape had taken lessons from Dumbledore himself. With shaking hands he pulled out the folded piece of parchment and the scent of fall filled the air.  
  
(*(i'm sorry for the star wars-ness but i think this works..)*)  
  
On the parchment there were words in old script.  
Place your wand against the parchment to view.  
  
Harry looked puzzled and took out the new wand that had to be purchased after sixth year for it had discinigrated..  
  
The twelve and a quarter inches long, unicorn hair, and oddly enough beechwood. Harry took his wand and looked at Draco who took his own wand (twelve inches long, phoenix feather, ebony) and placed it on the paper and they felt something akin to a portkey.  
  
When they stopped they were in a house..Harry knew exactly where they were...they were in Godric's Hollow a few days before Voldemort killed his parents...  
  
Looking around Harry took Draco's hand and then felt his heart jump directly into his throat as he watched a young Lily Potter chase after a black haired toddler.   
  
Him.  
  
"Harry,--" said Draco until Harry spoke softly to himself.  
  
"Mom?" Draco's heart broke for Harry as tears began to pool in his eyes upon the sight of his long passed on mother.  
  
Harry went to the bench and sat down and Draco quickly followed as Harry watched his mother until a figure appeared.  
  
"Dad?" said Harry as tears continued to pool and finally one fell.  
  
"Lily, you want me to take Harry? Me and Sirius are going to the Quidditch pitch." said James Potter as a small smile graced Lily's face as she nodded and kissed James.  
  
"You're determined to have my son addicted to Quidditch aren't you? It's bad enough that you're England's seeker." said Lily smiling as both Harry and Draco laughed.  
  
"I didn't know he played for England.." said Harry as Draco took him into his arms.  
  
"Thanks Dyne." said Harry as Draco shushed him to listen to Lily talk.  
  
"Harry, if you're--"  
  
"LILY! CAN I TAKE YOUR DARLING SON TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH?" came the loud boistrous voice of Harry's godfather, Sirius.  
  
Lily sighed loudly and replied "WHEN HAS ME SAYING NO STOPPED YOU BEFORE SIRIUS BLACK?"   
  
"OH..RIGHT. THANKS LILS!" said Sirius as a lean form came into the small garden.  
  
"Hello Remus." said Lily smiling softly at the werewolf.  
  
"Hey Lily. What are you doing?" said the younger looking Remus Lupin.  
  
"Making the message." said Lily as Remus sat down.  
  
"Oh..What happens if he doesn't find you?" said Remus as Lily shrugged and replied "Then Harry will never know."  
  
Remus nodded and walked into the house after hugging Lily.  
  
"Harry, honey if you are watching this then he found us. You need to know that both me and James love you more than anything. But I need for you to know something. James is not your dad."   
  
Harry felt cold water run through his body as his mother continued.  
  
"I do not know if you know him but if you know Severus Snape then you know your father. When I discovered he was a death eater I broke up with him..he does not know it yet. Do not be angry at him, be angry at me. I love you and James has been nothing but loving towards you; even during the late night feedings before a match. Please talk to Severus and If there are any other questions Albus informed me that he would answer those Severus could not." said Lily wiping tears from her green eyes as she went inside.  
  
Draco pulled his wand out as he put it to the parchment and pulled him and Harry back to Harry's dorm.  
  
"I'll be right back." said Harry as his eyes became green storms and he stalked out the dorm room to find someone.   
  
Draco sighed and went after his lover.  
  
As Harry's anger increased so did his stride. He raced through the halls of Hogwarts seeking out one specific classroom. So intent was Harry on his one goal he heard nothing else. Professor Mc Gonagall's shouting 'NO RUNNING' or Draco's desperate pleas from him to stop were nothing more then an annoying buzz to Harry's ears.  
  
Harry took a sharp right turn and burst in the Potions class Room. The room was filled with at least 30 first years all of which turned to look wide eyed at the intruder.Snape who had at the time been leaning over the cauldron turn to see what all the fuss was about, so quick was Harry attack he had no time to react before Harry's punch found it's mark.  
  
Harry Potter had just leveled Professor Snape.  
  
Snape was on the floor having lost his balance due to the momentum of the strike. The gaggle of 1st years stood froze, or cowered or , screamed for help. Snape had drawn his self up into a sitting possession eyes locked on Harry ready to evade a 2nd attack.  
  
Harry's whole frame quaked with anger, eyes darkened and pulse racing he took a step ready to lurch forward, and draw more of this hated blood.   
  
His blood.  
  
The very thought made him sick, His hands were clenched so tight he drew blood from his nails he took a 2nd swing before he could connect Draco all but tackled him to the floor. Harry desperately struggled but Draco being taller and better build half hugged half restrained his heart broken and furious love.  
  
Snape, after making sure the blonde had a decent hold, stood and gingerly touched his lip to the back of his hand, drawing back he noted blood. His gaze shifted to Harry, who was now being restrained by Draco. Snape stood and straightened resuming his normal manner.  
  
"I see you've given him the letter. Well done,Malfoy I didn't expect him to read something from my self, other than home work. "  
  
"You SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Harry shouted though clenched teeth.  
  
"Harry calm down.." Draco was beginning to loose his grip.  
  
"MR.POTTER!" Came a booming voice from the door way.  
  
All eyes turned to see Dumbledore in all his glory standing calmly just to the right of the door frame.  
  
Harry stopped struggling and Draco slowly loosened his grip, after making certain he would not attack he let him go. No one said a word the majority of the class stood as though held in such a way by a spell. All to scared to move or speak least the headmasters wrath be turned to them.  
  
Dumbledore entered the room, experienced eyes took in the visual two studentsone restraining the other and a professor with a bloody lip. He looked around the room at the students than slowly his eyes returned to focus on Harry.  
  
"I'm certain in your numerous years you know that striking a teacher in any was is strictly forbidden."  
  
Harry simply nodded offering no apologies for his action.  
  
Dumbledore eyed both Harry and Draco before shifting his gaze to Snape. His eyes held Snape in a questioning manner. Snape's only action was to nod. Turning his gaze back to the 2 boys he spoke.  
  
"I'll speak with the two of you in my office at once."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes headmaster."   
  
When Harry said nothing Draco elbowed him sharply in the ribs, though clenched teeth and fury he muttered a...  
  
"Yes, Sir"   
  
Before Draco have dragged have guided half carried him from the class room.  
  
Once they had departed Dumbledore looked to Snape.  
  
"I'll speak to you in the hall."  
  
That was a command not a request Snape nodded and quickly went to the hall and closed the door after Dumbledore had joined him in the hall. Dumbledore looked Snape up and down for a moment as if studying him and the he spoke.  
  
"Are you most certain this was the most opportune time to tell him?" 


End file.
